Heavem or Hell?
by Toynako
Summary: - Fic Yaoi/Lemon - Cuidado, Hibari realmente fala serio quando diz 'Que vai morde-lo até a morte'.
1. Mordida

* * *

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--..--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--OoOo0oOo0oOoO--.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

**Título:** Heavem or Hell?

**Autora:** Toynako

**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Casal:** Dino x Hibari

**Classificação:** + 18.

**Gênero:** Yaoi/Lemon

**Status:** Capítulos Indeterminados

**Direitos Autorais:** Nada me pertence, apenas crio estórias para distrair leitores em tédio.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--..--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--OoOo0oOo0oOoO--.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.—

* * *

**HEAVEN OR HELL?**

_**-Céu ou Inferno?-**_

"— _Ciaossu! " _

"— _Reborn! " _

"— _Dino, tenho um trabalho para você. " – avisa a criança, aparentando seriedade._

"— _Se for algo que eu puder ajudar. " – avisa o loirinho._

"— _Huhuh " – da uma pequena risada, aproximando-se do outro "— Estarei ocupado, então você ficará encarregado de treinar um membro da 'família'. " _

"— _Tudo bem. " – responde alegre "— Qual é o nome dele? " _

"— _Hibari. " – avisa a criança "— Tenho certeza que vocês se darão muito bem. Huhuhuh " – falou, dando uma risadinha maléfica no final._

"— _Reborn... Eu conheço essa risada, acho que vou me dar mal. " _

"— _Bem, Procure pelo Hibari e o treine. " – pede, quase pairando em uma ordem "— Ciao. " – despede-se em seguida._

---X---

Um mês depois.

" _Eu devia ter negado TUDO!_ " – pensa Dino, desviando-se das tonfas do outro "— Hei Hibari! Eu disse que era intervalo! " – avisa, desviando-se de outro golpe que causaria um serio dano se pegasse "— Você não se cansa!? "

"— Hnf! " – o moreno nem ligava para o que o loiro falava "— Você não disse que ia me treinar? Agüenta agora. "

Estavam a horas treinando, na parte de trás da escola, em um lugar amplo, aonde alunos não iriam. Tinham começado com essa seção na hora do almoço, e agora, o sol já estava se pondo. Não tinham parado para nada. Hibari não deixou e Dino sem escolhas, acabou passando a tarde toda duelando com o outro.

Ficava impressionado, parecia que Hibari não se cansava, via-o apenas descansar uns instantes, o tempo de retomar o fôlego, para partir para cima de novo. E cada vez parecia que este estava mais forte, mais concentrado na luta.

Não negava que o outro era um bom aprendiz, mas talvez se fosse mais comportado seria mais fofinho...

"— Ai! " – reclamou o loiro, levando de raspão um golpe em seu braço, por ter desviado sua atenção, rasgando assim sua camisa "— Dá para parar com isso!? " – reclama, pulando para trás, tentando dar uma chicoteada.

"— Isso é inútil. " – avisa, desviando "— Eu já conheço a sua forma de luta com esse chicote, ele só pode fazer isso. "

"— Conhece é? " – fala sorridente "— Saiba que esse chicote tem uma outra finalidade muito boa, mas para você, não cabe mostrar qual. " – fala provocante, sabendo que isso deixaria o outro mais invocado.

"— ...Vou te morder até a morte! " – anuncia, partindo para cima novamente.

O loiro já estava cansando daquilo, se não parasse o outro, era capaz de passarem a noite brigando. Já era hora de parar de brincar de ser professor, e lutar serio. Sorriu travesso, desviando-se do golpe que vinha em sua direção.

Pulou habilmente por cima do outro, usando em quanto estava no ar o chicote para prender o corpo de Hibari, caindo perfeitamente atrás deste. Tinha-o todo amarrado com seu chicote, sentia-o tentando se remexer a busca de alguma brecha para contra-atracar.

"— Maldito... " – reclamou Hibari, quando sentiu o aperto em volta de si ficar pior, a ponto de soltar suas armas "— Me largue! "

"— Só se você prometer ficar quietinho e comportado. " – avisa, puxando e virando o outro mais para si "— Se você se comportar eu te solto. "

"— Me largue... " – falou raivoso, olhando-o com frieza.

"— Ou o que...? " – indaga malicioso, aproximando-se mais, ficando cara a cara, sem afrouxar o aperto de seu chicote.

Não negava, adorava provocar o outro, este ficava tão bonitinho com o rosto vermelho de raiva, querendo a todo custo 'morde-lo até a morte'. Riu baixo com este pensamento, tendo o olhar raivoso do moreno compenetrado em sua direção.

Aquele rosto raivoso, parecia ficar mais adorável daquele jeito. Gostava de provocá-lo apenas por provocar, já que teria que ficar treinando alguém tão mal comportado, por que não brincar um pouco também. Afinal, este não poderia fazer nada de mal a si.

Aproximou-se mais, cuidando sempre para que o aperto do chicote em volta do moreno não se afrouxar nem um milímetro, ou este imediatamente se libertaria. Chegou mais perto, acariciando a cabeça deste, como se fosse um gatinho. Um gatinho raivoso, pois o escutava rosnar de tanta raiva pelo que estava fazendo.

Parecia um filhotinho de gato. Um machinho, que queria brigar com tudo e com todos, pronto para testar suas garras e dentes afiados. Riu novamente, ainda fazendo uma sua caricia em sua cabeça, bagunçando seu cabelo.

Aquilo já estava demais, em quem aquele loiro pensava que estava fazendo carinho na cabeça!? Hibari olhava com raiva para aquele loiro ousado, não pensou duas vezes. Usou suas pernas e pulou em cima deste, fazendo ambos caírem no chão, aproveitando o momento de abalo do outro, mordendo-lhe com força seu pescoço.

"— Ahhnwnm! " – gritou Dino, mas na verdade parecia um gemido camuflado.

"— Ou eu te mordo até a morte. " – avisa Hibari, perto do ouvido do loirinho, mordendo o lóbulo, de uma forma até forte.

"— Humwnm. " – se contorce, soltando sem querer seu chicote "— Hi-Hibari, ahw pare... " – pede meio sem jeito.

Hibari olhou triunfante para o loiro abaixo de si. Este estava realmente vermelho. Finalmente conseguira! Tinha o mordido com gosto, e com certeza absoluta ficaria a marca de seus dentes em seu pescoço por semanas.

Aproveitando o momento da falta total de ação do outro, mordeu-o de novo na orelha, não resistindo em passar sua língua por ela, bem lentamente. Sentiu-o imediatamente tremer abaixo de si. Adorou isso tanto que deu uma seção de pequenas mordidas naquela área, e em seu pescoço, notando que este ofegava lentamente.

"— Por hoje chega de treinar. " – comenta, levantando-se do chão, livrando-se completamente do chicote em volta de si "— Se quiser perder novamente, me procure. " – fala vitorioso, pegando suas tonfas no chão e partindo.

" _O...O... O que foi isso...?_ " – pensou Dino, ainda estirado no chão " _Eu..._ " – levou lentamente a mão a parte que fora mordida em seu pescoço " _Eu gostei disso!!!? _" – alarmou-se, passando a mão pelo local.

Era impossível, não era? Certo que sempre achou o jeito birrento do Hibari fofo, mas aquilo já não estava um pouco demais não? Tinha gostado, tinha realmente gostado. Já até dava graças a Deus por gostar de usar calças folgadas...

"— Chefe, o senhor está bem? " – indaga um homem da máfia.

"— Sim... Estou... " – respondeu, recompondo-se.

"— Então... Por que ainda está deitado no chão...? "

"— Hibari já foi? " – ignorou a pergunta do outro.

"— Já. "

"— Bem... Pelo menos ele parou de lutar. " – fala baixinho, levantando-se " _Mas acho que eu tenho que levar mais a serio isso..._ " – pensa em seguida.

"— Chefe... "

"— Sim? "

"— Já não é hora de vocês acharem outro lugar para treinar? " – pergunta "— Olhem o estrago que fizeram novamente. "

"— Foi mal. " – fala rindo sem jeito "— Mas acho que é uma boa ideia, talvez uma viajem para algum canto, faça até Hibari ser mais obediente. "

"— Providenciarei tudo então. "

"— Obrigado, irei amanhã falar com Reborn, para saber o tempo certo que ainda temos para treinar. "

---X---

"— Olá Dino! " – fala Tsuna, abrindo a porta de sua casa.

"— Oi Tsuna. " – cumprimenta.

"— Entre. " – avisa, dando passagem para o loiro entrar em sua casa.

"— Obrigado. " – agradece "— O Reborn está? "

"— Deixei ele no meu quarto, antes de descer para ajudar a minha mãe. Venha, ele deve estar lá. " – comenta, guiando-o escadas a cima, levando-o para seu quarto "— Voltei. " – avisa entrando neste.

"— Décimo, que bom que voltou! Esse idiota aqui estava tentando coisas estranhas novamente comigo. " – avisa Gokudera, afastando Yamamoto de perto de si.

"— Vejo que estão bem íntimos agora. " – comenta Dino, entrando no quarto.

"— Hahahah. " – o moreno ri um pouco "— Não teve nem como disfarçar, até o Tsuna percebeu. "

"— Hei seu idiota! Se parasse de ficar grudado em mim, ninguém notaria. " – reclama Gokudera.

"— Foi mal. " – comenta, rindo um pouco ainda.

"— Gente... " – interrompe Tsuna "— Não é melhor voltarmos a estudar? " – pergunta, já acostumado com tudo.

"— Claro Décimo! " – fala alegre "— Mas pensa que é fácil fazer ele entender algo? Ele nem olha para o papel fica só me olh-.... " – Gokudera fica mudo de repente, ficando vermelho também.

"— Por favor, discutem relação depois... " – Dino falou, meio envergonhado pela situação nova para ele "— Aonde está o Reborn? "

"— A criança saiu, quase logo quando Tsuna saiu do quarto. " – avisa Yamamoto "— Disse que tinha que falar algo com o Hibari. "

"— Algum problema Dino? " – Tsuna pergunta preocupado "— Se for algo importante, é melhor você também ir de encontro ao Hibari. "

"— ... " – o loiro pensa um pouco "— Acho melhor ir aonde Hibari está, então. " – comenta "— Sabem aonde ele está? "

"— Na escola. " – avisa os três juntos.

"— Mas hoje é domingo... "

"— Do jeito que aquele garoto gosta dela... Não deixaria a escola sozinha. " – aposta Gokudera.

"— Tudo bem, então já vou indo. " – fala Dino.

"— Dino... " – começa a falar Tsuna, aproximando-se mais do loiro, e ficando nas pontas dos pés "— Está uma baita mancha aqui. " – apontou para o pescoço deste, afastando-se em seguida.

"— Errrrr.... " – Dino ficou meio sem jeito "— Foi o Hibari. "

"— Nossa, eu não sabia, então vocês também? " – indaga Gokudera.

"— Não. " – avisa, meio vermelho "— Isso foi um descuido meu... "

"— E ele fez isso a você, por um descuido? " – pergunta Tsuna, meio preocupado.

"— Vocês tem realmente que levar a serio, quando ele fala que vai 'morder até a morte'. " – avisa.

Todos ficaram de olhos bem abertos, surpresos, mas não tardou muito para todos começassem a rir. Afinal, ninguém realmente pensou que Hibari saísse por ai mordendo as pessoas.

"— Bem. Melhor eu ir indo. " – comenta Dino, após todos conseguirem parar de rir.

"— Eu te levo a saída.... Juízo Yamamoto, eu já volto. " – avisa Tsuna, saindo junto do loiro do quarto.

"— Será que a criança está na ativa novamente? " – comenta Yamamoto, depois que os dois saíram.

"— Do que está falando, idiota? "

"— 'Operação Cupido'. "

"— Que? O Reborn por acaso anda juntando casais? " – pergunta Gokudera, com pouco interesse.

"— Ele já juntou um, talvez queira juntar outro. "

"— E que casal que o Reborn juntou? "

"— Não sabe...? " – o moreno aproxima-se do outro, depositando um suave beijo em seus lábios, afastando-se em seguida "— ...Nós, bobo. "

---X---

Após despedir-se de Tsuna, Dino voltou seu caminho até a escola. Dispensou o motorista, afinal não precisava de escolta. Por fim, não iria lutar com ninguém. Andou lentamente, olhando tudo em volta, achando confortante aquela vizinhança.

Tratou de arranjar um jeito de esconder melhor, aquela mancha evidente em seu pescoço em quanto andava. As marcas de dente haviam amainado um pouco, só que ficara roxo... Mas parecia agora que levara um chupão, um daqueles feitos com gosto, especialmente para marcar território.

Não demorou e chegou à escola. Entrou nela sem problemas, e logo foi em direção ao conselho estudantil, era o lugar mais obvio para Hibari estar.

"— Licença... " – pede entrando no lugar.

"— Ciaossu! " – fala Reborn.

"— O que você quer aqui...? Já quer perder novamente? " – comenta Hibari, sem nem olhar para o loiro.

Hibari estava confortavelmente sentado no sofá preto da sala, com a criança sentada no outro de frente para si. Parecia que estavam falando algo serio, algo que realmente não era para ser interrompido.

"— Estou atrapalhando...? " – pergunta Dino, meio sem jeito.

"— Não tanto, o assunto da conversa era você mesmo. Huhuhuh. " – comenta Reborn.

"— Eu? Por- " – Dino para de falar, recebendo um olhar frio e gélido de Hibari, mas notou que estranhamente este estava meio corado.

"— Eu estava dizendo que não quero treinar com alguém tão fraco. " – fala o moreno, desviando o olhar do loiro.

"— Huhuhuh. " – ouviu-se a risada de Reborn "— Não era bem isso o que eu escutei antes... " – comenta baixinho, a ponto de só o Hibari poder escutar.

Dino olhou sem entender nada, as bochechas de Hibari ficarem extremamente vermelhas. Porem tratou de ignorar, apesar de a visão ser muito 'fofa'.

"— Desculpe interromper... " – pediu novamente, chegando mais perto "— É que tinha algo para perguntar a você, Reborn. " – comenta, dando uma pausa para sentar-se ao lado da criança, olhando depois para Hibari a sua frente "— E já que você está aqui também Hibari, já fica sabendo logo. "

"— Hnf! "

"— É que nos estamos destruindo quase toda a escola quando treinamos... Então pensei que talvez fosse bom irmos para outro lugar. " – explicou o loiro.

"— Ainda tem bastante tempo... Talvez fosse bom mesmo... " – comenta Reborn "— Algo contra Hibari? " – indaga olhando para o moreno.

"— ... " – Hibari apenas deu um de seus olhares frios em direção a Dino.

"— Na-não gostou da ideia...? " – indagou este.

"— Não. "

"— Por que? "

"— ... " – novamente o olhar gélido em direção ao loiro.

"— Hibari... " – começou a falar Reborn, vendo que a situação não iria melhorar "— É bom você ir com o Dino. "

"— Já que a criança está falando... " – deu uma pausa, respirando fundo "— Eu vou. " – avisa Hibari.

Dino sorriu ao ver que o outro concordava com sua ideia. Agora treinariam em um lugar melhor, mais apropriado. Poderia até render mais. Todavia isso ainda seria difícil se Hibari não seguir seus conselhos.

"— É melhor vocês irem o quanto antes. " – avisou Reborn "— Quero ver no que esse treinamento vai dar. "

"— Não se preocupe Reborn, o treinarei com todo meu espírito. "

"— Não sabia que 'aquilo' tinha mudado de nome... " – insinuou.

"— Como? " – o loiro porem não entendeu a malicia da criança.

"— Reborn... Podemos para agora? " – comentou Hibari, um pouco corado "— Se já me disseram tudo o que queriam, eu ainda tenho assuntos a resolver com outros. "

"— Hibari, pretendo partir ainda hoje... " – avisou Dino "— Resolva tudo o que tem que resolver, e me ligue. "

"— Certo. "

"— Então eu vou indo. Também tenho que resolver alguns assuntos. " – anuncia, levantando-se "— Encontro você mais tarde Hibari. " – comenta, saindo pela porta, e deixando os outros dois sozinhos.

Após algum tempo uma risadinha baixa é ouvida. Hibari olhou prontamente para o dono desta, vendo que a criança ria de um modo travesso, quase provocante.

"— Huhuhuh! " – riu "— Era a chance que você queria. "

"— Sim. " – concordou, dando um sorriso frio e calculista, porem muito sensual "— Será divertido.... " – falou, possuindo um brilho insinuante no olhar.

"— Agora só resta saber... Se para conseguir isso, você transformará a vida dele em um paraíso ou no inferno. "

---X---

Dino já se encontrava no aeroporto articular, um dos vários que sua família possuía. Caminhavam ele, um de seus capangas e Hibari, em direção ao avião no qual iriam. O loiro achou que era melhor treinar em um lugar um pouco afastado do Japão, em algum lugar isolado, acabou por escolher uma fonte termal, muito aconchegante e longe dali.

Andaram lentamente, e assim que entraram no avião, se depararam com a extrema luxuosidade, mas nenhum dos três se abalou, ou se importou com tal coisa. Logo escoraram o anúncio do piloto, avisando a rota, e que era para os passageiros se sentarem.

"— Pode escolhe o lugar que quiser. " – falou Dino, de modo educado, olhando em seguida para duas poltronas espaçosas que tinha ao seu lado, sentando-se nesta.

Hibari olhou em volta, vendo que havia outros lugares bons pare se ficar. Porem olhou maroto apara o loiro, que não notou nada. Aquela seria uma boa opção para começar com seus planos, sorriu mais, escolhendo momentaneamente a o 'paraíso' para este. Queria muito ver qual seria a reação deste.

"— Vou ficar nesta. " – avisou, após sua rápida reflexão "— Se importa? " – perguntou, apontando para a cadeira ao lado do loiro.

"— Claro que não, sente-se. "

"— Obrigado. " – atreveu-se a dar um sorriso para o loiro, vendo satisfatoriamente a cara de espanto deste " _Vamos ver o quanto agüenta. _" – pensou de modo malicioso ao sentar-se.

---X---

Após algumas horas de vôo, quando Dino já estava prestes a dormir, este nota um remexer da cadeira ao lado, acabou desviando sua atenção para este. Notou que Hibari estava acordado, apensar de meio sonolento, lendo um livro, que estava em seu colo, pois suas mãos estavam ocupadas em passar pelos braços.

"— Está com frio? " – indagou docemente, já esperando um olhar gélido de resposta.

Porem surpreendeu-se quando em resposta, o outro concordou com a cabeça, lentamente, e viçou-se para olhá-lo com uma expressão ate doce. Maravilhou-se de imediato com o 'Hibari' a sua frente, simplesmente parecia outro garoto.

Ainda novamente misteriosamente associou-o com um filhote de gato, porem não aparecia aquele machinho brigão, e sim um doce felininho querendo carinho. Por um instante pensou em abraçá-lo com força e suavidade, na medida certa, mas sabia que se fizesse tal coisa o outro pegaria suas tontas, que sempre estavam com este e o acertaria.

"— Vou pedir um cobertor... " – contou Dino, vendo-o guardar o livro.

"— Não precisa. " – avisou.

Para surpresa maior do loiro, viu Hibari levantar o fofo encosto de braço que os separavam. Porem nunca esperaria a reação a reação que veio a seguir. O moreno aninhou-se felinamente em seu corpo, repousando sua cabeça em seu peito, de um modo meio tímido.

Por alguns momentos ficou literalmente abobalhado, sem saber o que fazer. Era tão quentinho ali, com o outro em seus braços que não sabia mais o que pensar ou fazer. Olhou lentamente para este, buscando no rosto deste algum jeito de achar o que fazer, porem deparou-se com os olhos deste fechado, notando agora que este ressonava calmamente em seu braços, dormindo.

Suspirou, fraco pela cena de estrema fofura que estava presenciando, parecia que estava no paraíso. Um lugar quente e aconchegante, finalmente achou uma reação, enlaçou a cintura do moreno, fazendo-o encostar-se melhor. Dando seu calor par o corpo que sentia frio.

Acabou por aconchegar-se mais enlaçado no outro, aproveitando cada instante em que este parecia tão bonzinho. Estava adorando o jeito doce no qual Hibari ficava repousando de encontro ao seu peito. Tão lindo.

Olhou mais atentamente o rosto sereno deste em quanto dormia. Aquela vivacidade dele era tão chamativa, mas agora esse novo lado que este lhe mostrava era tão doce. Não sabia qual gostava mais, se era do modo feroz ou do delicado.

Surpreende-se com seus próprios pensamentos. Não sabendo quando começara a ter tais coisas em relação à Hibari. Talvez dês do dia em que se descuidou e fora mordido... Não foi bem antes... Dês do dia em que viu o olhar frio, mas sedutor, em sua direção.

Era impossível... Estava tendo sentimentos pela pessoa no qual devia treinar. Aquilo não poderia ser aceitável, o que Reborn falaria se soubesse! Todavia, parece que este já tinha juntado um casal, e ninguém falara nada contra...

Mas mesmo assim ainda era errado, tinha apenas que treinar Hibari, e nada mais, e assim faria! Mas...

" _É golpe sujo me abraçar desse jeito... _" – pensou, olhando para o moreno em seus braços.

"— Hunmm... " – o moreno se remexeu, ainda dormindo "— Morder... Até a morte... " – murmurou, ainda no mundo dos sonhos.

Dino ficou tenso, só de lembrar-se da mordida que levara, principalmente da sensação que este lhe deu. Doeu, mas agora pensando, tinha gostado muito... Tanto que até gostaria de receber mais destas por seu corpo...

" _Só falta eu ser masoquista e ainda não saber..._ " – pensou o loiro, dando um suspiro.

Envolto em pensamentos, acabou se entregando ao sono, assim como moreno. Dormiram ambos juntos, abraçados fortemente, como se querendo assegurar de suas presenças um ao outro.

---X---

Quando estavam quase para chegar Hibari acorda, olhando para o rosto do italiano. Sorriu malicioso, vendo este dormindo confortavelmente, com os braços em volta de sua cintura, lhe apertando gentilmente contra seu peito.

Aquilo seria fácil. Sabia dês do momento em que o loiro o viu pela primeira vez, que este tinha sentido algo de diferente, assim como sentiu em si mesmo. Por um tempo quis lutar contra esse sentimento. Achava que isso poderia o deixar fraco.

Todavia, com o passar do tempo, com os treinamento que tinham juntos, com a proximidades dos corpos, o fizeram perceber que não conseguiria reprimir isso por muito tempo. E no dia passado, aquele em que o mordeu, era a resposta disso.

Não tinha conseguido se conter quando deu o bote em cima do loiro, mesmo estando preso pelo chicote deste, usou do elemento surpresa para morder-lhe. Porem não tinha conseguido ficar só nisso, já o estava até lambendo-lhe de uma forma extremamente maliciosa a orelha deste, e distribuindo mordidinhas quentes pelo lugar.

A única coisa que o impediu de continuar com aquilo foi o gemido que o loiro deu. Aquilo o trouxe de volta a realidade, e finalmente notou que não conseguiria reprimir o que sentia.

Olhou melhor para o italiano, aquele cabelo loiro o fazia ser tão lindo, tão único. Sabia que este iria tentar negar o que sente, já que também tinha tentado. Mas queria fazer este se esquecer disso o mais rápido o possível.

"— Hnm... " – Dino se remexeu, abrindo os olhos "— Bom dia Hibari. " – sorriu amigavelmente.

O moreno olhou atentamente o outro, já estava na hora de parar de ser bonzinho para ser do tipo malvado. Sorriu internamente, já pensando na cara que este faria.

"— Me larga. " – falou, de seu modo típico.

"— Mas... "

"— Quer ser mordido!? " – avisou, ameaçadoramente.

Dino tremeu ente as palavras firmes do outro. Tanto que não conseguiu fazer nada, apenas ficou estático vendo o olhar do moreno em sua direção, ainda enlaçando a cintura deste.

"— Então você quer... " – comentou Hibari, de modo provocante.

Hibari sorriu de um modo que desarmou todas as defesas do loiro, em quanto se aproximava da orelha deste. Chegou perto e lhe deu uma pequena mordida no lóbulo, ouvindo em resposta um ofegar. Atreveu-se mais, descendo com a língua pelo pescoço, parando aonde ainda existia uma marca roxa que tinha deixado.

"— Hi-Hibari... "

Sorriu, deixando seu hálito quente bater naquela área, para logo depois beijar felinamente o local, fazendo seus dentes roçarem na pele do pescoço.

"— Ahnn! "

Afastou-se de imediato do loiro, apenas para poder ver a cara que este estava fazendo. Mordeu seus lábios, ao ver o rosto vermelho e o olhar deste brilhando em sua direção. Ele era realmente mordível.

"— Agora, me solte. " – ordena, de modo frio, lambendo os lábios de forma sedutora.

"— Sim... "

Dino nem teve tempo para pensar, na verdade nem conseguia fazer tal coisa. Apenas seguiu as ordens do moreno, soltando sua cintura. Só depois de algum tempo fora que conseguiu voltar à realidade.

Olhou então para este sentado aio seu lado, querendo explicações do que tinha acontecido, e principalmente do porque aquilo tinha acontecido. Porem apenas viu Hibari lendo o livro que estava a ler antes de dormir sem seus braços.

Chamou seu nome, e não ouve repostas vindas deste. Tratou então de tentar esquecer o que tinha acontecido. Era melhor assim. Suspirou, olhando para a janela do avião, notando que daqui a pouco tempo estariam ao local em que iriam usar para treinar...

Por algum motivo, estava começando a achar que aquilo não era mais uma boa ideia...

CONTINUA...

29/05/09

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

Dino e Hibari?

Sim! Eu estava a muito tempo querendo fazer uma fic com esses dois (XD) mas só me via em mente algo com Yamamoto e Gokudera.

Bem... Não sei se está muito boa, pois nunca tinha feito com este casal, e ainda estou acostumada a casais tipo "Mello e Near". Mas estou tentando expandir meus horizontes, mudar de animes, diversificar mais as coisas (Não se preocupem, eu só faço fics Yaoi-Lemon!)

E o que acharam do Yamamoto e Gokudera no maior Love? Hahahah, Reborn esta na ativa novamente, juntando casais! (Só fico pensando o que combinaria com Tsuna... Spanner talvez XD)

**Agradecimentos:**

Aiai, mais uma FIC de Reborn no mundo (XD), devia estar fazendo a do Death Note, mas acabei por fazer esta.

Agradeço a Free (novamente), ela anda me dando apoio sobre fazer fics de Reborn.

Mas agradeço aos outros que deixaram Review nas antigas fics deste anime que fiz, foram todos os elogios que me fizeram seguir fazendo-as!

**By: Toynako**


	2. Ferida

* * *

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--..--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--OoOo0oOo0oOoO--.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

**Título:** Heavem or Hell?

**Autora:** Toynako

**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Casal:** Dino x Hibari

**Classificação:** + 18.

**Gênero:** Yaoi/Lemon

**Status:** Capítulos Indeterminados

**Direitos Autorais:** Nada me pertence, apenas crio estórias para distrair leitores em tédio.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--..--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--OoOo0oOo0oOoO--.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.—

**

* * *

**

**HEAVEN OR HELL?**

_**-Céu ou Inferno?-**_

A noite escura se fazia a volta. Os únicos sons que eram escutados eram das aves noturnas misturados a barulhos de armas. Quem visse aquilo, pensaria que era uma luta seria.

O lugar era amplo, iluminado apenas por enormes tochas nas beiradas, dando ao lugar uma parca luz. Porem os dois que treinavam neste lugar já estavam acostumados com tal coisa. A volta deles havia apenas arvores, ocultando-os de qualquer coisa.

Dessa vez estavam literalmente treinando o dia todo, tinham acordado muito cedo, tomado seu café da manhã e partido para este local treinar. E agora, já faltavam poucas horas para o sol surgir.

"— Hibari chega! " – exclamou Dino.

"— Cala a boca e lute. "

Os estados em que estes se encontraram eram um dos piores. Estavam realmente feridos, roupas rasgadas e até alguns filetes de sangue escorrendo dos lugares feridos. O treino estava muito serio.

"— Vamos parar Hibari... Aii! " – pediu novamente, levando um golpe em seu braço "— Isso já está passando dos limites. " – explicou.

"— Hnf! "

O treino continuava. Dino muitas vezes para acabar não levando um golpe serio, tinha realmente acertado o moreno, e agora já estava se preocupando e se culpando por tal coisa.

Sabia que este não iria reclamar de dor alguma, muito menos parar por causa delas. Mas a verdade é que via sangue escorrendo forte pelo braço do outro, e pelo rasgão que tinha na camisa deste, conseguia ver que o estrago que causou fora grande.

"— Você está sangrando! " – tenta argumentar.

"— Pare de prestar a atenção nisso e lute. " – reclama, preparando outro golpe com suas tonfas.

Vários pingos de sangue já manchavam o lugar, porem Hibari insistia em continuar 'treinando'. Movia-se rápido, bloqueando com suas tonfas o chicote do loiro, em quando se aproximava mais deste.

Sua área de alcance era pequena, diferente de Dino, que o podia acertar de longe. Gostava dessa sensação. O perigo sempre era uma boa companhia para si. Porem aquele ferimento que conseguiu por descuido o estava incomodando.

Já mal conseguia segurar com força sua tonfa, com o braço que estava machucado. Todavia, não iria recuar só por causa disso, queria causar um ferimento serio naquele loiro, para compensar o que tinha ganhado deste.

Tudo por culpa que em um momento se descuidou e ficou olhando 'com outros olhos' para o maldito loiro. Ficou tão distraído com tal beleza que acabou não percebendo o chicote vindo em sua direção... Quando notou já era tarde demais.

"— Hibari... Espere... " – pediu novamente Dino, vendo que mais sangue escorria do ferimento do outro, conforme esse atacava "— Vamos para só um instante então. " – comentou, recuando mais, não querendo deixar chances para o outro lhe atacar "— Só para eu poder olhar para esse seu machucado."

"— Estou bem. " – respondeu rapidamente.

Tentou chegar mais perto do loiro, mas este só recuava. Parecia que definitivamente este tinha parado de atacar, e estava puramente na defensiva, não querendo mais causar nenhum ferimento.

" _Então ele se sente culpado por isso... _" – pensou Hibari, tentando chegar mais perto

"— Foi só um descuido, pare de frescura e volte a lutar. Lute serio! " – reclamou.

"— Não. " – fora a vez do loiro ser serio e frio.

Dino não tinha mais opções, tinha que cuidar do ferimento no braço do Hibari o mais rápido o possível, o sangue não parava de sair do local. Então em um ato impensado, soltou seu chicote, ficando completamente desarmado e a mercê do moreno.

"— Chega. Isso não é mais treino, já é uma loucura. " – avisa, olhando fixamente para o moreno.

Hibari olhou desconfiado para aquilo. Aproximou-se mais, cautelosamente, afinal poderia ser uma armadilha. Chegou bem perto do loiro, a menos de um passo deste. Olhou-o fixamente nos olhos, vendo que este estava serio, deixando de lado aquela cara alegre.

Sorriu. Mesmo o loiro com aquela expressão este ainda era muito belo. Talvez já fosse hora de parar de treinar e partir para cima. Só precisaria ir com jeitinho. Olhou para o seu braço, vendo o sangue escorrendo por sua mão e descendo pela arma.

"— Talvez seja bom parar mesmo... " – murmurou, soltando as suas armas "— Estou cansado... " – falou baixo, dando o ultimo passo que os estavam separando, apoiando sua cabeça no peito do loiro.

"— Sim... Vamos parar... " – comentou Dino, não resistindo em enlaçar o outro "— Tenho que olhar esse braço. "

"— Certo. "

---X---

"— Avise se estiver doendo... " – pediu Dino.

Ambos já estavam de volta ao chalé particular de sua família. Um local grande e bem confortante, dando acesso a um reservado banho termal particular, assim não teriam transtornos com outros hospedes daquela renomada hospedaria, cujo sua família tinha varias ações desta.

"— Apenas cuide disso. " – respondeu Hibari, meio raivoso.

Dino estava a cuidar do ferimento que tinha causado no moreno. Parecia ter sido algo serio, não entendia em como este poderia ter se descuidado a ponto de ter deixado tal coisa acontecer.

Estavam ambos sentado, sem camisa, em uma cama de casal, um kit medico jazia ao lado destes, em quando cuidadosamente o loiro passava algo no ferimento do moreno, tentando ser o mais suave o possível, para não causar dor alguma.

"— Como isso foi acontecer...? " – indagou o loiro, não agüentando mais o silencio que tinha reinado no local.

" _Fiquei te secando, em vez de prestar a atenção na luta._ " – pensou Hibari, porem apenas olhou o outro com um gélido olhar.

Não podia simplesmente falar tal coisa, era muito embaraçoso dizer isso. Tudo o que podia fazer era encará-lo, falsificando um de seus olhares frios, para assim poder ficar olhando por mais tempo o loiro sem camisa. Era realmente tentador.

"— Tudo bem, eu fico quieto. "

O loiro abaixou os olhos, incomodado com a veemência daquele olhar gélido em sua direção, porem não parou de passar o remédio no braço que tinha ferido, aproveitando para deslizar suas mãos pela pele do moreno, notando o quão era macia.

"— Fale... " – murmurou tão baixo que o loiro mal pode escutar.

"— Falar o que? "

"— Qualquer coisa... "

Dino parou de tentar limpar o ferimento, passando a olhar para o rosto do moreno. Não se deparou com o olhar gélido, que já era costume receber deste, mas sim com algo doce, amainado.

Sorriu terno, vendo nos olhos do outro aquele jeitinho de gatinho abandonado. Tão fofo. Entretanto desviou seus olhos, tendo consciência da linha de pensamentos que sua mente seguia novamente.

Mas não poria parar de aproveitar-se do fato do outro estar sem camisa para olhá-lo melhor. Tão belo, um corpo esbelto, delicado, mas não pairando a feminilidade. Algo perfeito, já até divagava em como seria o resto... Talvez uma suntuosa coxa, para combinar perfeitamente...

Voltou à realidade, quando sentiu os dedos de Hibari passando por uma mancha em seu braço, bem aonde tinha levado um golpe de suas tonfas. Olhou aquilo, a delicadeza com que os dedos passavam pelo local, como se com medo de machucar mais, era algo lindo.

"— Estou bem. " – falou o loiro, sorrindo "— Só vai ficar roxo por uns tempos. "

"— Que nem esse roxo em seu pescoço? " – indagou ousadamente, movendo suas mãos pelo braço ate para na mordida no pescoço do outro "— Já esta ficando meio fraco... "

Intercalaria entre doçura e ousadia. Queria ver o loiro louco, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, e pela cara que via deste, podia notar perfeitamente que estava dando certo.

Parecia que cada vez mais o loiro se rendia. Faltava pouco, sabia muito bem disso. E o fato de estarem em uma cama de casal, sozinhos, e ainda sem camisa, ajudaria muito. Sorriu sensual, lambendo os lábios em quanto se aproximava mais do loiro. Visualizando apenas o roxo que tinha deixado por cauda de sua mordida.

"— Hi-Hibari...? " – ficou sem ação, vendo o moreno engatinhar em sua direção "— O-o que vai fazer...? " – indagou mais preocupado, quando este estava bem próximo de seu rosto.

"— Marcando território. " – avisa de modo extremamente malicioso, sussurrando rouco próximo ao ouvido do loiro "— Eu posso não é? " – terminou a voz com um tom doce, quase infantil.

"— Awn... " – Dino engoliu seco, não resistindo em balançar sua cabeça, em um mudo aceitamento.

"— Que bom... " – falou baixo, ainda de modo doce "— Comporte-se que eu faço do jeito que você gosta... " – mudou o tom para o rouco pairando pura luxuria, em quando deslizava seus lábios pele orelha do outro.

Dino estava em transe! O que diabos estava acontecendo ali. Não tinha tempo para entender, pois quando se negava internamente ao moreno, parecia que surgia outro que o desarmava completamente... E quando conseguia resistir a esse, voltava o antigo, lhe fazendo perder o juízo.

Sentia perfeitamente a respiração deste em contato com sua pele, os lábios passando de maneira ousada, descendo e subindo, ora até lambendo o local. Aquilo talvez estivesse indo longe demais...

Porem Hibari apenas se deleitava, aproveitando cada segundo do que estava acontecendo. Não estava mais agüentado o desejo que possuía, queria tanto que o loiro o tomasse nos braços e o apertasse bem forte. Entretanto este estava tão chocado com o que estava acontecendo que o máximo que fazia era ofegar baixo.

Tudo bem. Seria mais divertido deste jeito. Teria que bancar o ativo até o loiro ter alguma ação e tomar as rédeas para ele. Até lá, domaria o 'Cavalo Selvagem'.

Aconchegou-se mais no corpo do loiro, lambendo lentamente sua pele, em quanto suas mãos o seguravam pelos braços, imobilizando-o um pouco. Chegando, em meio às lambidas, a marca de mordida que tinha deixado há uns dias atrás. Beijou-a, de um modo bem doce, passando seu nariz no local em uma caricia suave.

"— Sempre quis ter um cavalo... " – sussurrou meigo, dando outro pequeno beijo no local "— Nada melhor do que domar um cavalo selvagem. " – falou malicioso, mordendo o local com força.

"— Annhnn " – Dino soltou um grito, que era também um gemido meio cheio de prazer.

A reação de do loiro foi quase instintiva, rapidamente enlaçou Hibari com seus braços, trazendo o moreno mais para si, sentindo o calor do corpo deste em contato com o seu. Não sabia se gritava de dor ou se gemia, com a mordida forte em seu ombro próximo ao pescoço.

Ofegou, apertando delicadamente a carne do moreno com suas mãos, tentando concentrar-se em saber o que estava acontecendo. Apesar de ter ciência do rumo que aquilo estava tomado...

"— Senhor Dino... " – uma voz foi ouvida de fora da porta do quarto "— O jantar já está pronto, é melhor comerem algo antes de dormirem. "

Prontamente Hibari se afastou do loiro, rumando para a porta do quarto. Abrindo esta e encarando com uma cara de poucos amigos o maldito que tinha interrompido o aquele momento.

"— Es-Estou atrapalhando...? " – indagou o capanga do loiro.

"— Não. Eu já estava de saída. " – avisa o moreno "— Leve a minha comida ao meu quarto. " – falou andando pelos corredores do local e entrando em outra porta.

"— Eu realmente não interrompi nada...? " – perguntou o homem, entrando no quarto com uma bandeja de comida.

"— Não... " – disse o loiro, dando um suspiro "— Foi bom você ter aparecido... "

"— Aconteceu algo? " – perguntou novamente, colocando a bandeja na cama, ao lado do Dino.

"— Não... " – outro suspiro, em quanto passava as mãos pelo cabelo "— Mas se você não tivesse aparecido... Iria sim, acontecer algo... " – comenta, não sabendo se fica feliz ou triste.

"— Bem... " – o homem não sabia como ajudar seu chefe "— Se tiver algo que eu possa fazer... "

"— Não... Eu é que tenho que tomar vergonha na cara... " – comenta.

"— ... " – o outro apenas concordou, não querendo se meter muito na estória.

---X---

"— Lhe trouxe o jantar. " – falou o homem, capanga de Dino "— Se bem que já está quase amanhecendo, isso mais seria um café da manhã. " – comentou animado em quanto entrava no quarto de Hibari.

"— Deixe ai. " – falou o moreno "— Poderia avisar algo para o Dino? " – perguntou em seguida.

"— Claro, diga. "

"— Diga que não vamos treinar hoje... Pois é bom descansarmos um pouco. "

"— Direi agora mesmo, assim o chefe pode acordar mais tarde. "

"— Perfeito... " – falou, meio malicioso.

"— É só isso que deseja? " – indagou o homem.

"— Sim, só isso. Pode se retirar agora. "

Silenciosamente Hibari vê o capanga do loiro sair de seu quarto, deixando-o sozinho novamente. Olhou para a comida, em uma pequena e bela mesa daquele requintado quarto. Sentiu-se com fome apenas sentindo o cheiro deste.

Não resistiu, sai da cama, no qual estava deitado, e fora comer algo. Talvez ficar tanto tempo em parar nem para comer fizesse mal, todavia não ligava para isso. Apenas sentou-se a mesa e comeu soturnamente o que lhe fora oferecido, aproveitando o gosto apurado que tinha aquela refeição.

Ao terminar de comer voltou para a cama, jogando-se nesta de qualquer forma, porem lamentou-se de fazer isso ao sentir um pouco de dor em seu braço. Talvez fosse bom realmente dar uma parada nos treinos e relaxar nas fontes termais.

E melhor. Ainda seria uma boa chance de atentar mais o loiro. Fazê-lo ficar alienado novamente. Iria tentar outra vez, em um ambiente novo. Com certeza o loiro não resistiria dessa vez...

"— Hum... É até bom ficar bancando o ativo... " – comentou maliciosamente, rolando pela larga e espaçosa cama "— Talvez se ele não fizer nada, eu farei. "

Rolou na cama, já com pensamentos bem audaciosos para o dia. Um dia para descanso definitivamente seria ótimo. Algo que relaxaria mais a ambos. Que deixaria o loiro mais entregue a tudo.

"— Domar um cavalo selvagem... " – murmurou, antes de cair no sono profundo.

Dormiu profundamente, sonhando com os ofegos e o grito que era na verdadee um gemido de entrega que escutou do loiro, quando o mordeu.

Definitivamente, o dia seria ótimo...

CONTINUA...

31/05/09

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

Gente... Acho que esse Hibari está muito 'Seme' não é...? Eu fico pensando... Do jeito que ta a fic, quem seria o melhor para ser o ativo? Talvez fosse até bonitinho um Dino bem 'Uke' gemendo sem parar nos braços do Hibari não é...? Ou até eles poderia trocar no final (Credo... Sou uma pervertida mesmo XD)

Bem, vocês podem escolher... –

DinoxHibari

HibarixDino

HibarixDino... DinoxHibari (tudo na mesma vez XDDD)

Dependendo do comentário de vocês, a fic pode tomar outro rumo. Aceito sugestões também, para lugares que o Hibari atentaria contra a sanidade do pobre Dino (Acho que estou maltratando demais o loirinho...)

Bem, é isso, a fic é curtinha, mas é de coração (Huhuhuh) e esperem que o 'Cupido' ainda vai aparecer mais... E ainda propondo um novo casal (Mas este fica para outra fic)

**Agradecimentos:**

Agradeço muito mesmo as pessoas que perderam disponibilizar um pouquinho do tempo para escrever uma Review!

Obrigada mesmo XD

**By: Toynako**


	3. Seme ou Uke?

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--..--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--OoOo0oOo0oOoO--.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

**Título:** Heavem or Hell?

**Autora:** Toynako

**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Casal:** Dino x Hibari

**Classificação:** + 18.

**Gênero:** Yaoi/Lemon

**Status:** Capítulos Indeterminados

**Direitos Autorais:** Nada me pertence, apenas crio estórias para distrair leitores em tédio.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--..--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--OoOo0oOo0oOoO--.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.—

**HEAVEN OR HELL?**

_**-Céu ou Inferno?-**_

Lentamente Dino rolava pela cama, acordando de seu doce e profundo sono. Suspirou, não querendo sair daquele lugar quentinho que estava. Todavia não podia ficar a vida toda de baixo das cobertas. Por mais que isso fosse tentador.

Espreguiçou-se, sentando em seguida. Um lampejo de memória cruzou sua mente, quando viu no chão, ao lado da cama um Kit medico. Levou rapidamente a mão ao seu pescoço, na marca que sabia ter ficado mais evidente novamente.

Aquilo já estava indo longe demais. Sabe se lá, o que teria feito se algo não os tivesse interrompido naquela hora. Entretanto, agora, não sabia se realmente queria que aquilo tivesse parado.

"— Devo estar ficando louco... " – comentou baixinho, massageando a parte que fora mordida "— Por que eu acabo me deixando levar...? " – indagou a si mesmo, levantando-se da cama.

Rumou para o banheiro, contudo sua mente não parecia estar lá. Fazia tudo roboticamente, não prestando atenção a nada ao seu redor. Por pior que podia ser, só conseguia focar sua mente em uma coisa, mais precisamente uma pessoa... Hibari.

Não conseguia entender o que estava se passando consigo mesmo. Não que nunca tivesse tido experiências amorosas, mas neste casso, neste caso em particular, sentia-se perdido toda vez.

Talvez fosse por nunca ter pensado que o moreno se interesse neste tipo de coisa. Afinal, quem olha o Hibari pensa que este não liga para nada, alem da escola e de lutar. No entanto agora se deparava com os jogos deste, sabia muito bem que ele o estava provocando, mas por mais que tentasse resistir, não conseguia.

" Tenho que dar um jeito nisto... " – pensou em quanto saia do banheiro, já vestido.

Antes de sair do quarto, olhou para o relógio em cima de um criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama, constatou que já era tarde, passava das quatro horas da tarde. Não se espantou por tal hora, pois no dia anterior tinha ficado treinando sem parar o moreno.

"— Boa tarde senhor Dino. " – falou um homem, o capanga, de modo sorridente, assim que o loiro saiu do quarto "— Descansou bastante? " – indagou em seguida.

"— Sim. Obrigado. " – respondeu, fechando a porta atrás de si "— E Hibari aonde está? "

"— Ele está na área lá fora, levei chá e biscoitos para ele há pouco tempo... Por que não se junta a ele? "

"— Acho que vou fazer isso mesmo... Pode levar algo para eu também? " – perguntou.

"— Claro, estarei lá em alguns minutos. " – avisou, andando por dentro da bela chalé.

---X---

O sol da tarde brilhava forte, porem ainda assim possuía um clima agradável, as árvores em volta balançavam lentamente pelo vento fraco que soprava vindo do leste, fazendo algumas de suas folhas verdejantes caírem no chão.

"— Pelo menos não são cerejeiras... " – comentou baixo Hibari, sentado próximo a uma mesa.

Lentamente, em quanto observava a beleza do lugar, saboreava também um delicioso chá, sentindo o aroma deste se misturar com o ambiente a volta. Suas inseparáveis tonfas, estavam perto da cadeira, no chão. Só para qualquer imprevisto.

Aproveitava a tranqüilidade daquele dia, já que os últimos foram tão densos. Algo lhe chamou a atenção, era Dino que saia de dentro da casa e vinha em sua direção, portanto aquele sorriso maroto em seus belos lábios.

Ficou impassível, voltando a prestar a atenção em alguns biscoitos em cima da mesa, pegando um desses para saborear.

"— Boa tarde Hibari. " – falou Dino assim que chegou perto.

"— ... "

"— Está uma bela tarde, não é? " – comentou, sentando na outra cadeira que tinha próxima a pequena mesa.

"— Sim. E pelo jeito a noite será ótima... " – insinuou, apesar de ter passado despercebido "— As vezes é bom parar um pouco. "

Tinha ótimos planos para esta. Só precisaria arranjar um meio de levar o loiro até o banho termal. Lá poderia simplesmente atacá-lo. E como já avia decidido, se este ficasse ainda daquele jeito sem ações. Iria literalmente ser o ativo na relação. Já até estava ansioso para caso isso acontecesse.

"— Concordo, mas você fica o tempo todo só pensando em lutar... " – comentou, roubando um dos biscoitos do moreno.

"— Eu não penso só nisso... "

"— Há é mesmo, tem a escola também. "

Hibari sorriu maroto, inclinando-se um pouco mais para frente na cadeira, chegando mais perto do loiro. Vendo que o olhar deste mudou apenas por sua pequena ação. Estava tão obvio nos olhos do outro o quanto tentava negar tudo, o quanto tentava botar na cabeça que devia parar de pensar 'coisas a mais' sobre si.

"— Você sabe muito bem o que eu penso... " – falou, de modo ousado, para se afastar novamente, voltando a tomar seu chá.

"— Eu... "

Dino estava prestes a sair dali, aquela situação estava ficando complicada novamente. Estava tão claro o que o moreno desejava, que até já se sentia influenciado por este sentimento.

Sentia-se quente. Boca seca, como se desejasse imediatamente a do outro...

Tinha definitivamente que afastar estes pensamentos de sua cabeça, e talvez o melhor que tivesse a fazer, era se afastar do moreno, e só o ver quando fosse para treinar. Porem quando estava prestes a se levantar, avista seu capanga vindo com um lanche para si. Não teve escolha então, alem de continuar onde estava.

"— Trouxe seu chá. " – avisa o homem, colocando mais uma bandeja em cima da mesa.

"— Obrigado... " – agradeceu.

"— Desejam mais alguma coisa? "

"— Não. " – avisou Hibari, de modo frio.

"— ...Qualquer coisa, me chamem.... " – fala, saindo do lugar e deixando os dois novamente sozinhos.

O silencio reinou dessa vez, nenhum dos dois falava algo, ficavam apenas saboreando o chá e os biscoitos. Principalmente Hibari, que nem ousava olhar para o loiro, estava completamente ignorando este.

Já Dino ficou sem entender, há pouco tempo este estava lhe cantando, tinha certeza disso. Mas agora parecia que nem ligava para o fato de estar ali. Talvez esse fato o tenha feito começar um dialogo.

"— Hibari... " – chamou o nome do outro, porem não teve a atenção deste "— Como está seu braço? "

"— Está bem, foi só um arranhão. " – respondeu, sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para o outro.

"— Tem um banho termal muito bom aqui... Talvez fosse bom se você ficasse um pouco nele. " – comenta, sorrindo meio sem jeito, não entendendo o por que estar puxando assunto.

O moreno sorriu discreto, a oportunidade perfeita estava ali. Só teria que usá-la a seu favor. E já tinha um plano perfeito.

"— Sim. Talvez seja bom, à noite nós vamos. " – avisa.

"— 'Nós'? " – retruca.

"— Fora você quem fez isto, não? "

"— Sim... Mas foi você quem se descui- " – parou imediatamente de falar, quando viu o olhar frio do moreno em sua direção.

"— Você vai. " – avisou, sem querer objeções.

"— Certo... Talvez seja bom para relaxar. " – comenta, desviando do olhar fixo que agora estava em si.

---X---

O dia passou rápido, quase sem se sentir. E com a noite já presente, Hibari lentamente rumava para o banho termal. Sabia que o loiro apareceria, este não era covarde ao ponto de fugir.

Só teria que se decidir, se agiria docemente ou se o provocaria de modo ousado. A duvida era cruel, mas mesmo assim ótima. Andou lentamente até entrar em um pequeno cômodo que ficava antes do banho.

Despiu-se, enrolando-se em uma toalha branca, para só depois guardar suas roupas em uma prateleira de madeira que ali possuía. Pegou suas tonfas e entrou no banho. Não havia ninguém, lógico, pois era um chalé mais afastado dos outros, e com total privacidade.

Perfeito, ninguém escutaria nenhum gemido que poderia escapar dali. Sorriu, adentrando na água e colocando suas tonfas do lado de fora, na pedra. Relaxou, acomodando-se melhor ao lugar, sentindo a água lhe batendo no peito.

Só teria que esperar um pouco, em quanto isso, tudo o que podia fazer era descansar, encostou-se na pedra. Realmente aquele banho termal era muito relaxante. Porem um barulho o fez voltar à realidade.

"— Então você já estava aqui? " – indagou Dino, entrando no lugar.

Hibari realmente teve que se conter em não correr dali e encher o outro de mordidas. Nunca poderia pensar que o loiro usando só aquela pequena toalha branca fosse tão tentador.

Era realmente lindo, e aquela tatuagem em seu braço só fazia realçar mais a beleza. Olhou, tentando ser o mais impassível o possível, o loiro chegar mais perto, segurando o chicote enrolado em uma mão.

Era normal, afinal não se pode ficar desprevenido um momento sequer, nunca se sabe quais perigos podem estar à espreita, apenas esperando uma desatenção.

Viu o loiro depositar o chicote perto de onde tinha deixado suas tonfas, tentou, mas não conseguiu esconder um sorriso meio malicioso quando observou o outro entrar na água. Bem longe de si.

"— Nossa, a água está ótima. " – comenta o loiro, de modo animado, tentando não olhar para o outro "— Foi realmente uma boa ideia eu ter escolhido esse lugar para treinar. "

"— Concordo. " – fala, aproximando-se lentamente, de um modo que o loiro não percebesse.

"— E o seu braço? Esta realmente melhor? " – indaga meio preocupado, só agora olhando melhor para Hibari.

Não se lembrava de ter sentado tão perto este. Tinha tido quase certeza que tinha se sentado a uma distancia razoavelmente 'segura' para ambos. Talvez estivesse se alarmando demais, Hibari não iria simplesmente atacá-lo no banho, e se caso isso acontecesse, sabia muito bem que podia se livrar do moreno.

Já estava parecendo um frouxo, fugindo do outro. Tinha que por um fim nisto, dizer com todas as letras para o moreno que aquilo que ele estava fazendo não era o certo... Quer tinham que só se concentrar nos treinos...

"— Está sim. Obrigado. " – falou docemente e um pouco corado, sorrindo de modo tímido.

Hibari já havia se decidido, iria ser doce, ingênuo, tímido até. Sabia que com esse jeitinho meigo o loiro não conseguiria resistir... Depois teria só que dar o incentivo final, já estava a muito aguardando por isso.

Chegou mais perto, vendo que seu plano já surtia efeito, pela falta de ação do loirinho. Sorriu tímido, pando sua mão pelo machucado no braço, em quanto abaixava o rosto.

"— Mas talvez fique alguma marca por um tempo... " – acrescentou Hibari, com uma falsa tristeza "— Ficou meio alto, passa a mão aqui... " – pediu, tirando a mão do ferimento e se aproximando mais do loiro.

Dino estava tentando resistir à tentação daquele gatinho, mas era tão difícil. Quando notou o moreno falar aquilo, e chegar mais perto ainda, para ser tocado, não conseguiu negar.

Apesar de que sua mente lhe dizia que aquilo era uma cilada, que se fizesse isso iria realmente acabar desistindo de tudo... No entanto, mesmo sabendo de sal coisa, levou sua mão ao braço do moreno, passando levemente seus dedos pelo machucado.

"— A-acho que vai desaparecer... " – comentou Dino, ainda passando os dedos pelo local "— E não demorará muito... "

"— Verdade? " – perguntou, com um brilho puro nos olhos, em quanto se aconchegava mais perto do loiro "— Que bom, não é? "

"— Sim. " – respondeu sorridente, tirando a mão do braço do outro, e tentando se afastar.

"— Você gostaria... " – começou com uma voz doce, mas ficou envergonhado de continuar.

"— O que? " – indagou, parando de tentar se afastar para escutar o que o outro estava tentando dizer.

Hibari sorriu suave, em quanto se aproximava mais ainda, esticou-se e tocou o local que tinha mordido em Dino, sentindo logo que fez isso que o loiro tremeu fracamente. Passou seus dedos por todo o local, em quanto aproveitava e ficava por cima deste.

Fazia o máximo para tudo parecer o mais natural o possível, tentando ser carinhoso, para o loiro na fugir. Segurou-se, para se apoiar, no ombro deste, em quanto cada vez mais ficava por cima, olhando-o com um rosto afetuoso.

"— Gostaria de deixar uma marca como essa em mim...? " – indagou doce, porem extremamente sensual, em quanto passava seus dedos pelo roxo da mordida.

Não houve respostas, o loiro apenas soltou um suspiro. Já Hibari, ente a mudes do outro, retirou seus dedos do local do roxo, substituindo-os por sua boca, dando um estalado beijo.

Sorriu malicioso, sabendo quer este não veria. Começou então a beijar todo o pescoço à frente, com beijos molhados, onde um ou outro deixava uma marca. Após atiçar bastante, aconchegou-se mais no corpo.

"— Hum... Mas parece que você prefere que seu corpo esteja cheio de marcas minhas... " – comentou meio infantil, sussurrando-lhe na orelha, para logo depois morde-la forte.

"— Ah-ahnn Hibari... " – gemeu o loiro, já perdido naquilo.

O moreno sorriu mais, mordiscando-lhe todo o lugar, em quanto sua mão vagava pelo peito, passando atrevidamente por todo ele, já até brincando com um dos mamilos.

Pelo jeito, ele teria que ser o ativo. Tudo bem, iria ser bom do mesmo jeito. Poderia ver a carinha de dor que o loiro ira fazer, os gritos de dor deste... Era realmente tentador.

"— Vai ser gostoso... " – falou próximo ao peito deste, mirando com seus olhos o mamilo a frente "— Ta? " – terminou mordendo levemente o local, para logo depois lamber.

"— Humm... Isso é... Errado... " – Dino falou, ou tentou, entre ofegos.

"— Eu faço bem devagar... " – avisou o moreno.

A mão deste descia ousadamente, esgueirando-se pela toalha que o loiro estava usando, de modo provocante apertou-lhe o membro, escutando em resposta um gemido meio de surpresa e prazer.

Não resistiu, apertou-lhe mais na mão, movimentando-o lentamente, e assim que notou que o loiro ia abrir a boca para reclamar, ou gemer, tomou esta com a sua. Aproveitou para beijá-lo ardentemente, impondo sua vontade e desejo há muito tempo reprimidos.

O beijo prosseguia lento, molhado, extasiante, em quanto Hibari continuava a manusear sua mão lentamente pelo membro do loiro, já notando para seu delírio, que este ganhava forma. Uma grande e tentadora forma...

Separou-se do beijo, somente quando realmente fora necessário. Porem logo voltou a roubar outro estonteante beijo... Prazerosamente sorvia o sabor daquela deliciosa boca, fazendo sua língua se enroscar outra, estimulando-o a fazer o mesmo.

Estava delirando com tudo, e tudo melhorou quando sentiu as mãos do loiro em seu corpo, enlaçando-o, fazendo um misterioso arrepio passar por todo si, instigando-o a mover ainda mais a sua mão... E aquilo crescia mais...

Um gemido alto fora escutado dessa vez, quando Hibari parou de beijá-lo e começou a morde-lhe o peito, deixando varias marcas. A outra mão do moreno, a que se apoiava nos ombros do loiro começou a descer lentamente, passando pelos contornos das formas deste, descendo cada vez mais.

Levou-a a coxa, apertando provocantemente, já indo para o lugar no qual queria estar daqui a pouco tempo, todavia, de acordo com 'alguns estudos' este precisaria ser preparados antes.

Ter conversado com Reborn sobre essas coisas fora realmente útil...

"— Pa-Ann-pare... " – pediu Dino novamente entre gemidos.

"— Calma... Você vai gostar... " – provocou, descendo sua mão pela coxa, tocando a entrada do loiro.

De súbito Dino abre os olhos, que nem se lembrara quando os tinha fechado. Aquilo realmente estava indo longe demais. Com uma súbita reação, empurra o moreno, ficando por cima deste dessa vez.

"— Não brinca comigo Hibari! " – exclamou "— Você acha que eu simplesmente vou deixar você fazer o que bem entender comigo? " – perguntou, segurando com força as mãos do moreno.

"— Estava dando certo até a poucos instantes. " – provocou.

"— Eu queria te poupar...." – começa a falar, se esticando e pegando seu chicote "— Mas agora você saberá por que eu tenho a fama de 'Cavalo Selvagem'! " – avisou, amarrando as mãos do outro juntas com seu chicote.

"— Só acredito vend- " – a frase do moreno fora interrompida, quando sentiu a mão firme do outro lhe segurando forte pelo queixo.

"— Não era isso que queria? " – pergunta, não dando oportunidade de resposta "— Pois terá. "

Beijou impetuosamente o Hibari, pegando-o totalmente desprevenido, agora parecia simplesmente que os papeis haviam se invertido, e que o moreno é que estava sem ações.

Segurando com uma mão o chicote que prendia as das de Hibari, pode desfrutar de um beijo dominador, excitante para ambos, e quando terminou de sorve-lhe a boca, pode desfrutar de uma bela vista.

Hibari totalmente vermelho, os olhos meio entreabertos, brilhando em pula luxúria. Os lábios vermelhos pelos beijos que havia trocado, e um filete de saliva escorrendo de sua boca, de tão intenso que fora o ultimo.

Lambeu os lábios ente a visão a frente, aproximando-se do ouvido deste, em quanto sua mão que estava livre descia pelo corpo, arrancando a toalha que o moreno usava. Não resistiu em segura-lo e começar um lento desce e sobe.

"— Vai ser gostoso... " – provoca usando a mesma frase que o outro tinha dito "— Porem, saiba que eu não faço devagar... " – avisou de forma ousada, apertando mais o membro em suas mãos.

"— Ahhhnnn!! " – gemeu alto.

"— Calma... Você vai gostar... " – provocou mais, ainda usando as frases do moreno de instantes atrás.

Movia com cada vez mais destreza e habilidade o membro do moreno, escutando gemidos altos saírem da boca deste. Era um balsamo para seus ouvidos... Se não poderia parar agora, iria realmente até o fim.

Arrancaria tudo do moreno, o deixaria completamente sem forças, duvidava até que este conseguisse sentar no outro dia. Afinal sabia bem o que tinha entre as pernas, e olha que era modesto ainda.

As duvidas de segundos atrás, os dilemas entre o certo e o errado, tudo foram por água a baixo, junto com a sua vergonha e bom senso. Se o moreno o atiçou tanto, ele teria o que tanto procurou.

Beija-lhe o peito todo, deixando um rastro quente por onde passava, queria ir mais a baixo, porem a água daquele banho quente não o deixava continuar.

"— Senta na pedra. " – mandou, olhando fixamente para o moreno.

"— ... "

"— Não quer me obedecer...? " – perguntou, apertando o membro meio forte em suas mãos "— Não se esqueça que tenho algo aqui em minha mão. " – provocou, sorrindo maroto.

O moreno sorriu também, adorando aquele joguinho, apesar de querer estar com os braços soltos... Então aquela era a 'outra' utilidade para aquele chicote...

Levantou-se um pouco, o suficiente para sentar-se na beirada do banho, em uma pedra. Olhou desconfiado e meio envergonhado para o que o loiro iria fazer. Este estava bem no meio das suas pernas.

"— Hibari... Terá o que procurou... " – avisou o loiro, removendo sua mão do membro deste.

Olhou maldoso para aquele membro firme e forte a sua frente. Amarrou melhor o chicote com os braços do moreno para trás, assim poderia atacá-lo livremente. Beijou-lhe a barriga, lambendo todo o local, descendo lentamente, notando cada suspirar exaltado do corpo no qual estava a desfrutar.

Segurou nas pernas deste, abrindo-as mais, em quanto lambia os lábios, já indo em direção a seu delicioso alvo. Beijou lento e molhadamente a ponta do membro do moreno, notando este arquear ente ao prazer e gemer mais alto.

"— Ahhhhnnnww! Di-Dinooo... " – exaltou-se, contorcendo-se de prazer.

"— Calma isso é só o começo... "

Sim... Era apenas o começo. Aquela noite ainda perduraria muito... Embalada com muitos gemidos e ofegos.

CONTINUA...

03/06/09

**Nota da autora: **

Acho que deve ter muita gente me xingando por parar 'nessa' parte. (Huhuhuh) Sim, podem dizer a vontade que sou malvada XD.

Bem, o que acharam, será que alguém realmente pensou que o Hibari iria virar o 'Seme'? Mas foi quase. Se o Dino não tivesse reagido naquela hora sabe-se lá o que o moreno teria feito (Eu sei, huhuhuh).

Mas não fiquem com medo (Ou não me amaldiçoem) o próximo cap vai continuar certinho dessa parte XD

**Agradecimentos:**

Apensar do anime ter pouca gente que o vê, os Review que eu recebo me deixam imensamente feliz.

Obrigada

**By: Toynako**


	4. Te Amo

**

* * *

Título:** Heavem or Hell?

**Autora:** Toynako

**Betada por:** Komui.

**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Casal:** Dino x Hibari

**Classificação:** + 18.

**Gênero:** Yaoi/Lemon

**Status:** Fic com quatro capítulos ao todo.

**Direitos Autorais:** Nada me pertence, apenas crio estórias para distrair leitores em tédio.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--..--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--OoOo0oOo0oOoO--.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.—

**

* * *

HEAVEN OR HELL?**

_**-Céu ou Inferno?-**_

"— Ahhhhnnnww! Di-Dinooo..." – exaltou-se, contorcendo-se de prazer.

"— Calma isso é só o começo..."

O loiro parou por um instante para poder vislumbrar a face afogueada do moreno, realmente ele ficava encantador todo molhado daquele jeito. Sorriu de forma marota, lambendo dês do umbigo até a boca, para só assim, a tomar novamente em um beijo selvagem que deixou rapidamente o menor sem fôlego.

"— Você fica uma gracinha amarrado desse jeito." – comentou o loiro, voltando a manusear com suas mãos, o membro do outro.

"— Ahnwm!" – arqueou–se.

"— Vejo que está gostando..." – falou malicioso, parando de mover sua mão em seguida "— Mas eu vou te castigar um pouco, por ter me atiçado tanto." – informou.

"— Nãoo..." – balançou sua cabeça de um lado para o outro, em uma desesperada negação "— Não pára..." – choramingou.

"— Shhhh." – pediu silencio, encostando um dedo lábio do moreno "— Será meu castigo." – sussurrou-lhe perto do ouvido.

Dino tirou sua mão do membro de Hibari, passando esta sensualmente pela coxa deste, em quanto sua outra mão fora beliscar de modo provocante um dos mamilos. Suspirou sorridente, beijando e lambendo os ombros, deleitando-se com o contorcer prazeroso que aquele garoto dava.

"— Di-Dino..." – ofegou o nome deste, sentindo um chupão em seu pescoço

"— Minha primeira marca em você..." – falou melodioso, beijando com ternura a vermelhidão que tinha deixado "— A primeira de muitas."

"— Hum..."

"— Você deixou várias em mim..." – comentou, levantando-se.

Hibari ficou, literalmente, boquiaberto com a visão do loiro a sua frente. Mas por algum motivo seus olhos se fixaram imediatamente no enorme volume que aquela tolha branca tentava cobrir.

Engoliu seco, vendo aquele olhar sensual em sua direção, e em logo em seguida este retirar aquela única peça que lhe tapava a visão. Não pode evitar deixar um sorriso pecaminoso se formar em seus lábios.

"— É isso que quer...?" – perguntou o maior, sem nenhum pudor, segurando a base de seu membro.

"— Eu..." – abaixo o rosto pela vergonha, mas logo voltou a encará-lo "— Sim..."

Dino se aproximou mais, fazendo o menor ficar de olhos arregalados com a proximidade com o membro deste. Sorriu, levando sua outra mão aos cabelos negros, fazendo um suave carinho em sua cabeça.

"— Acho que sabe o que tem que fazer..." – perguntou, segurando de forma doce os cabelos desse.

"— Eu..."

"— Não era isso que tanto queria?" – provocou.

O moreno olhou para cima, se perdendo no olhar lânguido e até amoroso que recebia do loiro. Sentia seu coração bater desesperadamente, por tudo o que estava acontecendo. Lambeu os lábios, esticando sua língua par tocar de forma curiosa o membro à frente.

"— Hunm." – o loiro gemeu baixo em resposta.

Hibari olhou novamente para o rosto deste, notando agora que o loiro havia ficado corado com apenas algumas singelas lambidas. Voltou sua atenção ao membro a frente, lambendo-o agora com mais fulgor, repetindo seu ato até escutar os gemidos de Dino começarem a escapar de sua boca.

"— Delicioso." – provocou Hibari, lambendo-lhe a ponta do membro "— Quer mais?" – não pode evitar em tentar ser o dominante naquilo tudo.

"— Hum... Hibari..." – ofegou, chamando de forma manhosa e necessitada o nome deste "— Quero, sim..." – pediu.

O menor assoprou suavemente na ponta do membro do loiro, notando um estremecer por seu ato. Lambeu novamente os lábios, abrindo sua boca levemente, abocanhando sem pressa o membro deste.

"— Hi!-Hibari-humm." – gemeu Dino, jogando a cabeça para trás e segurando com mais força os cabelos negros "— Isso..." – pediu com a voz rouca.

Hibari tentava acostumar-se com aquela coisa enorme em sua boca, mas os gemidos roucos que escapavam do loiro o faziam adorar a tudo. Intensificou mais, na medida em que conseguia, sentindo que este mexia seu quadril de encontro a sua boca.

Estava realmente adorando tudo isso. A única coisa que não estava gostando de tudo aquilo era que seus braços estavam amarrados pelo chicote do loiro, nas suas costas. Queria poder segurar aquele grande membro em suas mãos, senti-lo com seu tato.

"— Ahmmw..." – Dino cada vez gemia mais langoroso, sendo arrebatado aos poucos pela deleitosa ação de seu amado aprendiz "— Hu-hum... E-eu..." – ofegava, segurando com mais ânimo os cabelos do menor, obrigando-o a ir mais rápido "— Eu! Ahh-ahhnnwm!" – urrou de prazer, segurando com força a cabeça do outro no lugar.

O moreno quase engasgou com tudo, mas com um sorriso no rosto conseguiu sorver todo o precioso prazer que esvaiu do loiro. Afastou-se um pouco, olhando este de cabeça baixa, com aqueles belos cabelos loiros lhe cobrindo a visão.

"— Gostou?" – perguntou de forma infantil, tomando a atenção do outro para si.

"— Muito."

"— Se esse for seu castigo..." – o tom infantil na voz desapareceu para dar lugar à pura sensualidade "— Adoraria receber vários deste..." – provocou.

O maior olhou encantado para aquele ser, sentado e amarrado, a sua frente lambendo os lábios de forma convidativa. Deslumbrava-se em como aquele garoto podia ser doce e fofo em um momento e no próximo ser provocante e sensual.

Aquele gatinho que realmente tinha várias faces, e estava contente por só ele conhecer estas. Amava todas elas. Deu um suspiro langoroso, ajoelhando-se, novamente de frente ao moreno.

"— Você..." – sussurrou o loiro, beijando-lhe o pescoço descendo suavemente até os ombros, olhando-o em seguida "— Ainda insiste em me provocar?"

Hibari sorriu, daquele jeito confiante e provocante que sempre fazia, mostrando ao loiro que era realmente adorava provocá-lo. Este riu baixo, com uma alegria estampada em sua face completamente mesclada com a sensualidade natural que possuía.

Tocou-lhe os ombros dele, sentindo novamente a maciez daquela parte em seus dedos, ligeiramente molhada por causa do banho. Podia-o sentir quente, como se ansiasse isso há muito tempo. Ficava tão atraente todo molhado e afogueado assim...

Não tinha mais como o ver apenas como aprendiz, era impossível agora. Talvez antes também fosse impossível, mas era teimoso a ponto de negar qualquer coisa 'a mais' que sentia pelo garoto.

"— Não quero reclamações depois..." – murmurou ele, ao ouvido do menor "— Pois saiba que não deixarei mais ninguém te tocar alem de mim." – avisou.

"— Digo o mesmo." – provocou um pouco mais, sentindo as mãos do loiro percorrendo suas costas, com uma intimidade extasiante, que sentia seu corpo ficar mais quente ainda "— Não me torture..." – pediu doce, com a voz manhosa.

Dino sentia a respiração ofegante e rasa de Hibari, ansiando em provocar mais ainda este. Ele chegou próximo ao menor, fazendo os dois corpos se colarem. Ouviu um reprimido gritinho de prazer escapar dos lábios deste. Abraçou-o com força.

"— Dino..." – ofegou, beijando o pescoço do loiro.

"— Sim?" – lambeu-lhe a bochecha.

"— Não me deixa assim..." – pediu manhoso, esfregando-se contra este "— Eu quero..."

O professor olhou para seu doce e provocante aluno, suas mãos desceram pelas costas deste, indo parar em sua coxa, apertando-as maliciosamente em quanto deslizava por toda esta. Beijou-lhe de leve a boca, para depois descer com beijos e lambidas molhadas pelo queixo, passando pelo tórax, parando pouco antes de chegar ao membro deste.

"— Pare de me provocar ou te mordo até a morte." – reclamou o moreno, tentando livrar suas mãos para bater com suas tonfas naquele torturador.

"— Essa sua ameaça não funciona comigo..." – aproximou seu rosto novamente ao outro, sussurrando-lhe próximo ao lábio "— Eu adoro quando me morde." – revelou.

"— Ahn..." – Hibari não conseguiu evitar em gemer baixo com o que descobriu.

Inclinou-se mais para frente só para poder beijar os lábios daquele loiro que descobrira ser um depravado, mordendo-os provocantemente um pouco também, sentindo a mão em sua coxa o apertar mais.

"— Hum..." – gemeu baixinho o loiro, afastando sua boca do moreno "— Te darei um presente por isso." – falou rouco.

O maior notou o brilho luxurioso que se acendeu mais ainda nos olhos do garoto. Beijou-lhe novamente os lábios com volúpia, movendo suas mãos para o membro que quase não tinha tocado, apenas para provocá-lo mais.

Notou-o tentar gemer entre o beijo, sentindo-se mais elétrico por isso, fez movimentos mais rápidos com suas mãos, e separando sua boca do outro para escutar os gemidos poderem escapar do moreno.

"— Ahnw-Hun...Di-Dino anwm…" – gemia, ainda controlado.

O loiro começou a descer os lábios, beijando-o até próximo à cintura, sua boca estava ávida por demais. Ele era sempre ávido, mas nunca tanto. Talvez fosse porque ele era tentadoramente fofo.

Notava o outro mais ofegante, para seu completo deleite, mas ainda beijava barriga e peito, num gesto extremamente provocante, manuseando-o de forma mais lenta. Queria explorar todo aquele corpo, tinha muito tempo pela frente.

Ficaria eternamente procurando todo o tipo de curva e saliência dele, cada pondo que lhe desse prazer. Seria muito útil para provocá-lo depois. Lambeu com insistência deliciosa um dos mamilos rosados notando uma arqueação por parte do outro. Olhou para cima, parando tudo o que estava fazendo.

"— Desgraçado..." – vociferou Hibari "— Quer me deixar louco?"

"— Para falar a verdade..." – deu uma pausa, beijando o mamilo "— Quero sim."

"— Po-anhwm-pois já conseguiu." – avisou, corando.

"— Que bom..." – falou maroto, lambendo o lugar.

"— Por favor..." – pediu, com uma ansiedade quase infantil "— Não aguento mais." – choramingou.

"— Talvez eu esteja sendo malvado demais." – pensou alto o loiro "— Certo, vou parar de te provocar, pelo menos, um pouco."

"— Ahnw..." – só pôde gemer em antecipação, ao presenciar o olhar febril que vinha em sua direção.

Dino olhou fixamente para os olhos do menor, para depois olhá-lo completamente. O membro pulsante e pedindo alivio lhe chamou a atenção. Não podia mais torturar tanto este, afinal, acima de tudo, ainda era a primeira vez deste.

Depois poderia torturá-lo mais...

"— Vou te dar o presente que prometi." – avisou o loiro, abaixando sua cabeça e abocanhando o membro do menor.

"— Ahnw!? Ahhhmw!!!" – o primeiro gemido fora de pura surpresa pelo ato do outro, e o próximo de completo deleite "— Não pára, hunm-ahwnm mais..." – pediu, tentando desesperadamente soltar suas mãos, porém não conseguia.

Se conseguisse se libertar daquele chicote a lhe prender, já tinha obrigado o loiro há tempos a parar com aquele prazer agonizante. O prazer, para si, era tão arrebatador, que não conseguia mais controlar seus gemidos, que saiam incoerentes.

"— Música para meus ouvidos." – falou Dino melodiosamente de forma pervertida, voltando a chupá-lo em seguida.

"— Dinoow..."

Hibari contorcia-se, nunca em sua vida havia sentido um prazer assim, sentia seu corpo quente e elétrico, implorando por mais daquela boca ávida em seu membro. Notando que seus gemidos estavam sem controle, mordeu os lábios para, pelo menos, se conter um pouco.

"— Não pára..." – protestou o maior, quando não escutou mais os ofegos e gemidos do moreno em tom elevado "— Geme mais... Geme para mim..." – pediu provocantemente parando e olhando para o rosto que continha algumas lágrimas.

"— Malvado..." – deu um muxoxo, inspirando o ar com força, querendo que este entrasse novamente em seus pulmões "— É serio, para de enrolação e faz isso logo!" – esbravejou.

Dino sorriu, adorando a repreensão de seu aprendiz. Se este queria tanto, pararia de enrolá-lo. Pois seu corpo já havia mostrado os efeitos dessa brincadeira que fazia ao garoto.

Já era hora de prepará-lo para o que realmente faria com aquele gatinho doce e atrevido. Lambeu dois dedos seus com insistência, sobre o olhar curioso do outro. Sorriu novamente, para confortá-lo um pouco, mesmo sabendo que 'medo' era a última coisa que Hibari Kyoya sentiria.

Afastou um pouco mais as pernas do moreno, lambendo os lábios ao poder ver melhor aquela pequena parte escondida, levou seus dedos molhados com sua própria saliva até este lugar, passando-os levemente ao redor.

"— Ahnw..." – ofegou, sentido seu corpo tremer todo ante ao toque tão intimo e prazeroso.

"— Calma."

Começou a pedir passagem com apenas um de seus dedos, notando que a resistência do local era alta e que era muito apertado. Aquilo seria difícil, porém extremamente prazeroso.

Entrou com este lentamente, em quanto sua outra mão acariciava-lhe o membro, confortando-o de qualquer dor que possa sentir. Sua boca começou a explorar a barriga deste, lambendo e mordendo suavemente o umbigo.

"— Isso é bom..." – disse entre ofegos o menor, arqueando o corpo para trás.

O loiro nada disse, apenas continuou com seus atos, distraindo-lhe da possível dor que sentira. Sendo este apertado do modo que sentia, era impossível este não senti-la quando realmente entrasse neste.

Seu dedo aos poucos, à medida que o moreno ia relaxando a aquele intruso, conseguia adentrar mais, movimentando-se em um ritmo que estava deixando este louco. Tanto que não aguentou, urrou de prazer gozando em suas mãos hábeis.

"— Podia ter avisado..." – lamentou-se o maior, lambendo sua mão, colhendo assim todo aquele fruto proibido contida nesta "— Queria ter sentido em minha boca..." – avisou, olhando agora o modo como o outro estava.

Este mal respirava, seu corpo todo parecia estar flutuando, como se um imenso prazer o tivesse consumido.

"— Hibari, você está bem?" – perguntou preocupado, acariciou-lhe a face, obrigando-o a olhar para si.

Só então notou o enorme sorriso que tinha no rosto do moreno, este parecia estar fascinado com tudo o que sentiu, e pelo brilho nos olhos que não desapareceu, ainda queria sentir muito mais daquilo.

"— Quer mais?" – indagou, movimentando novamente o único dedo dentro do menor.

"— Quero." – respondeu, sentindo seu corpo mais relaxado por finalmente poder ter gozado "— Quero tudo."

Dino sorriu, introduzindo, um com pouco de dificuldade a principio, mais um dedo aquele que o acariciava por dentro. Notou que apesar da pequena dificuldade inicial que teve, o corpo do garoto estava mais mole, relaxado.

Aproveitou e acrescentou mais um dedo aqueles que já se moviam, deslizando de maneira branda e controlada dentro deste, acelerando os movimentos na medida em que os gemidos de Hibari pareciam apreciar.

"— Hibari..." – chamou-o, tomando a atenção deste para si "— Eu não aguento mais, torturá-lo daquela forma, teve uma enorme reação em mim."

O moreno sorriu, olhando prontamente para o loiro, tentando observar o membro deste, mas a água borrava tudo. Soltou um suspiro deliciado quando sentiu aqueles dedos deixarem seu corpo, principalmente por saber que viria algo melhor.

"— Vem para a água, será melhor assim." – avisou o loiro, separando-se do menor, indo mais para o meio do banho.

"— ..."

Hibari apenas se levantou, tentando antes, desamarrar o chicote que prendia seus braços para trás, todavia, como da ultima vez, não conseguiu. Não entendia como aquela arma podia-o prender e não soltar por mais que tentasse.

"— Não adianta forçar, meu chicote não vai te soltar." – avisou, encostando suas costas em uma pedra, sentando-se melhor no chão do banho, com a água lhe batendo no peito.

"— Por que não?" – perguntou, dando-se por vencido e não tentando mais soltar-se.

"— Por que..." – Dino olhou para cima, como se tentasse encontrar as palavras "— São coisas avançadas, que só aprenderá com o tempo... Não sei se Reborn me deixaria te dizer agora." – comentou, voltando sua atenção ao corpo que se aproximava.

"— A criança..." – falou baixinho, chegando, enfim ao loiro.

Dino abraçou-lhe forte pela cintura, depositando um beijo em seu umbigo, notando o estremecer deste. Fez com que se sentasse nas suas pernas, segurando-o em seguida para que este tivesse algum apoio, já que suas mãos não poderiam ser usadas.

"— Tentarei me conter um pouco no começo..." – avisou o maior, abaixando o corpo do outro em direção ao seu, forçando seu membro a entrar neste "— Ahnn! Já que você é tão apertadinho..."

Hibari apoiava-se apenas por suas pernas e pelos braços do outro em sua cintura. Abriu a boca, espantado quando sentiu aquele membro lhe forçar, porém nenhum som saiu, parece que ficou preso na garganta.

Mas logo quando sentiu este forçar mais para dentro, não conseguiu reprimir o urro de prazer e meio de dor. Encostou sua cabeça no ombro deste, beijando-lhe o lugar, como para esquecer-se daquela dor que estava sentindo.

Já tivera sentido dores piores, bem piores, mas nenhuma lhe deu prazer, e era este fato que o estava desarmando, fazendo-o gemer com o pequeno e calmo movimento que o loiro fazia em quanto enfiava mais em si.

"— Ahnnww!" – gemeu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás, quando sentiu-se todo completo pelo loiro "— Ahnw, Dino..." – arqueou, sentindo-o parar de se mexer para que se acostumasse.

"— Como é bom..." – falou rouco, com a voz totalmente banhada pelo prazer, beijando o pescoço exposto a frente "— Hunm" – gemeu baixo, sentindo-o relaxar mais.

"— Dino..." – chamou-o fraco "— Tenho que te dizer algo..." – virou o rosto pela vergonha.

"— Diga." – beijou-lhe os ombros, passeando com suas mãos pelo corpo sentado em si.

"— Eu... Eu te..." – não conseguiu completar, emudeceu-se por vergonha.

"— Pode falar." – mordiscou-lhe a orelha, escutando um gemido e em reflexo um remexer dos quadris "— Ahnw..." – ofegou, quase mandando o resto de sanidade que tinha para o espaço.

"— De-depois digo..." – falou, ficando ofegante "— Agora que tal começar a se mover?" – provocou-o, de modo infantil, ainda com expressão prazerosa "— Com as mãos amarradas assim fica difícil eu fazer isso." – alfinetou-o.

"— Não me provoque mais... Para seu próprio bem." – advertiu.

"— Negativo." – falou de imediato "— Estou doido para saber o, por que, da fama de 'Cavalo Selvagem'." – estava adorando provocá-lo, apesar da situação não ser uma das melhores.

"— Por um momento, pensei em ser gentil... Mas vejo que me quer totalmente sem controle..." – comentou, segurando-lhe o rosto e virando-o para si "— Pois bem, conseguiu."

Dino segurou firme o moreno pelas coxas, levantando-o um pouco, para logo em seguida abaixá-lo com força, repetindo o processo varias vezes.

Hibari arrebatou os olhos, ente a sucessão de investidas que se seguiu. Não conseguia parar de gemer, muito menos raciocinar alguma coisa coerente em sua mente. Só conseguia perceber uma coisa, um enorme prazer que lhe consuma cada vez mais.

"— Ahhnwm-Humwnsm-Ahun Di-Di-hasnn-Dino mais!!!…" – gemia descontroladamente, sentindo-se ser movimentado delirantemente.

"— Aaanhnm..." – a voz de Dino estava baixa e rouca, em quanto ainda beijava-lhe os ombros deixando-os marcas por onde passava "— Hibari..."

Apaixonadamente quente e arrebatadoramente apertado, absurdamente sensual... Podia descrever assim o Hibari a sua frente, em seus braços. Abraçava-o com força, no entanto sabia não estar machucando este. De forma alguma via resquícios de dor, pois podia ver o estado de deleite no rosto deste.

"— Dinooo..." – chamou-o novamente.

"— Aaannwm, fale..." – sabia que o moreno não aguentaria muito daquilo.

"— Te amoooo!!" – exclamou entre um gemido, gozando abundantemente.

Algo dentro do loiro encheu-se de uma estranha alegria e arrebatamento. Investiu com mais força e velocidade, aproveitando que este relaxou todo em seus braços por causa do seu segundo orgasmo.

"— Hibari..." – ofegou seu nome, quase não se aguentando mais "— Também... Aaannnhmw" – não aguentou a tudo, sentiu o líquido branco sair de si, também.

Os dois respiravam descompassados, ainda sentindo as ondas de prazer varrer seus corpos. Dino abraçou mais forte o outro, trazendo-o mais para si ainda, levou suas mãos ao seu chicote, por fim do desarmando.

"— Também te amo, Hibari..." – confessou-se o loiro, trazendo as mãos do moreno e beijando as marcas roxas que tinham ficado em seus pulsos "— Te amo muito..."

"— Ahwm..." – aninhou-se, sentindo ficar sonolento.

"— Kyoya... – chamou-o de forma mais intima "— Posso te chamar assim... Não é?"

"— Sim..." – fechou os olhos, com o coração cheio de amor.

"— Hei, não durma aqui... Vamos pelo menos para o quarto, lá você descansa." – avisou, tirando seu membro de dentro do outro, para depois se levantar trazendo este.

"— Ahnmw..." – o menor sentiu as pernas fracas.

"— Acho que abusei demais parra a primeira vez..." – comentou baixinho, pegando o moreno no colo, tal qual uma princesa "— Te levarei até o quarto, então." – avisou sorridente.

"— Eu..." – virou o rosto pela vergonha, sentindo-se ser carregado por aquele que amava.

––X––

As semanas de treinamento foram se passando. Porém, quando se tratava deste, Hibari esquecia estar lutando com o loiro, e simplesmente treinava para valer. Era melhor assim, para ambos.

"— Chega de treinar, daqui a pouco os outros chegam..." – pediu Dino, desviando das tonfas do outro.

"— Lute." – fora a única coisa que este falou.

O maior deu um suspiro, desviando-se dos ataques que vinham em sua direção. Achava ótimo o moreno lutar com si deste jeito, mesmo sendo amantes. Mas, pelo menos poderia maneirar um pouco na força dos golpes...

O dia havia começado há apenas algumas horas. Reborn ligou na noite anterior avisando que passaria com Tsuna, Gokudera e Yamamoto para passarem o final de semana descansando dos treinos.

O loiro não teve como negar, e agora estava a esperar estes chegarem, esperaria sentado ou tomando café, se não fosse o moreno querer treinar... Porém havia aprendido algo que desarmaria este.

"— Kyoya..." – chamou-o pelo primeiro nome, de forma sensual.

"— ...!" – Hibari parou, a quase um passo do loiro, parando seu ataque.

Envergonhou–se, ficando vermelho, ainda não estava acostumado a ser chamado assim pelo maior, suspirou dando-se por vencido, guardando suas tonfas. Olhou para o loiro, vendo aquele sorriso maroto em sua face.

Este se aproximou de seu gatinho envergonhado, abraçando-o gentilmente para logo em seguida beijá-lo de forma arrebatadora.

"— Chegamos!" – avisa os garotos entrando e vendo a cena à frente.

Os três ficaram pasmos com o que viram, e pior, mesmo sabendo eu estes tinham chegado os dois ainda não se desgrudavam. Por fim, Reborn apareceu, e assim que notou tudo soltou uma de suas típicas risadinhas.

"— Re-Re-Reborn..." – gaguejou Tsuna, o mais vermelho de todos "— Vamos vo-voltar daqui a pouco." – pediu.

"— Não precisa." – avisou a criança, andando para mais perto dos dois que ainda estavam a se beijar "— Ciaossu!" – cumprimentou-os.

"— Reborn?" – Dino parou de beijar o moreno, afastando-se um pouco "— Desculpem-me pessoal, não pude me conter." – riu sem jeito.

"— Eu sei como é isso..." – Yamamoto apoiou-o.

"— Hei, idiota, não fique falando besteiras." – reclamou Gokudera, ficando vermelho.

"— Vou mordê-los até a morte por atrapalhar..." – sibilou Hibari, segurando suas tonfas e mirando para os outros, que se assustaram.

"— Não vai não..." – Dino segurou-o gentilmente pela mão "— Kyoya, você só pode morder a mim..." – avisou baixinho no ouvido deste, fazendo-o corar.

"— Hnf!" – bufou, guardando suas armas "— Que seja... Vou tomar café." – avisou saindo dali.

"_Que fofinho..._" – pensou o loiro.

"— Bem..." – Tsuna tentou falar, ficando meio mudo "— Tem certeza que não vai ter problema ficarmos aqui?"

"— Claro que não, tem bastante quartos." – acalmou-o.

"— Vão entrando, vou cuidar de um penetra..." – pediu Reborn.

"— Quem?" – perguntou o Décimo, meio preocupado.

"— Uma vaca..." – resmungou a criança.

"— Lambo!?"

"— Esse mesmo. Agora, entrem..." – mandou.

Todos entraram, não dando importância, já que a vaquinha sempre queria brigar com Reborn. Assim que estes fecharam a porta, uma melodia entoada em uma voz infantil fora ouvida.

"— Reborn! Hoje eu ganho." – avisou Lambo, parando com sua cantoria.

"— Huhuh, você tem sorte de que hoje estou de bom humor..." – aproximou-se deste.

Lambo ficou em posição de defesa, vendo o outro se aproximar cada vez mais, porém algo dizia que este não queria lutar. Espantou-se, quando sentiu um breve beijo roubado de si. Levou sua mão a boca, olhando para o outro com uma carinha de encanto e dúvida.

"— Huhuh. Gostou?" – indagou Reborn.

"— Sim..." – avermelhou-se sem nem saber direito o motivo.

"— Então trate de crescer logo..." – avisou, dando as costas e indo em direção ao chalé "— Venha, os outros estão te esperando..."

A vaquinha ainda ficou com sua mão na boca, surpreso com o que sentiu de relance, mas logo tratou de esquecer, correndo animado e sem jeito para dentro do lugar, para se juntar a todos.

FIM.

30/06/09

**

* * *

Nota da autora: **

Mais uma FIC minha que chega ao fim... É triste, porém bom... (estranho, né?)

Acho que exagerei com o Hibari, né? O Dino estava de matar (XD)

Espero que todos tenham gostado. Minha próxima FIC deste anime, talvez seja com o Tsuna, pobrezinho, ainda não tem ninguém.

Reborn x Lambo no final foi fofo, não? (Huhuhuh)

**Agradecimentos:**

Quero agradecer a todos, que me incentivaram tanto no quanto no Nyah!

Obrigada a Komui, que betou este CAP, também.

Obrigada a todos, e me despeço aqui.

**By: Toynako**


End file.
